rpgtortugafandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Barnes
Jack Barnes stammt aus dem Commonwealth. Geboren wurde er in Kleinpass, aufgewachsen ist er in Velan. Sein Vater ist der von Piraten gefürchtete Admiral Fengal Barnes. Einer der berühmtesten Admiräle des Commonwealth. Aus beruflichen Gründen war er selten zu Hause, was Jack aber keinesfalls schlimm fand. Denn aufgrund seiner hohen Erwartungshaltung seinem Sohn gegenüber schlug er ihn oft und drückte jedes Mal, wenn er zu Hause war, seine Enttäuschung darüber aus, dass Jack nicht die Noten mit nach hause brachte, die sein Vater sich vorstellte. Er betitelte ihn als Nichtsnutz und meinte, dass sowieso nichts aus ihm werden würde. Seine Mutter, Marguerite Barnes, war eine liebenswerte und gutmütige Frau, aber schwach im Geiste. Sie liebte ihren Sohn, setzte sich aber nicht für ihn ein, wenn sein Vater mal wieder ausrastete. Als er 9 Jahre alt war, verstarb sein Großvater, zu dem er, auch wenn sie sich nicht oft sahen, ein gutes Verhältnis hatte. Seine Mutter und er reisten also nach Kleinpass, einem Dorf am Meer, welches in einer kleinen Schlucht liegt, um an der Beerdigung teilzuhaben. Die nächstgrößte Stadt ist Katalan. Sein Vater war aus beruflichen Gründen verhindert, sah aber auch keine Notwendigkeit darin der Beerdigung seinen Vaters beizuwohnen. Der Tod seines Großvaters nahm Jack sehr mit, da er immer, wenn sie sich gesehen hatten, mehr Vater war, als der Admiral. Seine Mutter und er beschlossen noch ein paar Tage länger zu bleiben und das Haus des Großvaters zu räumen und sich an schöne Zeiten zu erinnern. An einem Morgen wurde Kleinpass von Piraten überfallen und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auch die Haustür des Großvaters einrannten. Beschützend stellte Jack sich vor seine Mutter und fuchtelte wild mit einem Küchenmesser rum. Die Piraten machten sich lustig über den Jungen und spielten ein bisschen mit ihm. Dennoch schaffte er in seiner Rage ein paar von ihnen leicht zu verletzen. Mitten im Getöse, konnte man auf einmal feste, sichere Schritte vernehmen, die von draußen hereinkamen. Jack, der eben noch wild herumwirbelte, blieb mit einem Mal wie erstarrt stehen und schaute hoch auf die imposante Gestalt, die sich vor ihm aufbaute. Die anderen Piraten verstummten auf der Stellte und ließen sich hinter dem Mann mit dem großen Hut zurückfallen. Zu Jacks Überraschung verspürte er selbst keine Angst bei dem Anblick, sondern eher eine Art Bewunderung. Sein Gegenüber fing an zu lachen: „Du bist ja ganz schön lebhaft und hältst meine Männer hier auf Trab. Hat dein Vater dir keine Manieren beigebracht?“ Jacks Miene wurde ernst und er erwiderte ungewollt verbittert:'' „Das einzige, was mein Vater mir beibringt, ist Schmerz zu ertragen.“'' Das Lachen des großen Mannes verstummte und er beugte sich zu dem Jungen runter, welcher ihn immer noch ernst ansah. Interessiert beäugte er Jack und fing dann an breit zu grinsen. Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter und schon in diesem Moment hätte Jack auf die nächste Frage nicht mit nein antworten können''.'' „Du hast einen starken Charakter und einen noch stärkeren Willen. Dieses Dorf hier ist kein Zuhause für eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit, wie dich. Dein Zuhause ist das Meer und ein Schiff, auf welchem du jenes überqueren kannst. Die ganze Welt liegt dir zu Füßen. Wenn du mit mir kommst.“ Langsam aber ohne zu zögern nickte Jack und das war das erste Mal, dass seine Mutter in der Situation das Wort erhob'': „B-bitte...nehmt mir nicht meinen Sohn...“ Mit angsterfülltem Blick schaute sie auf den Piratenkapitän, welcher Jack stolz auf die Schulter klopfte, sich dann erhob und zu ihr rüber blickte. Mit kräftigen Schritten ging er zu ihr und auch jetzt verspürte Jack keine Angst. Mit voller Wucht schlug der Kapitän gegen die Wand neben den Kopf seiner Mutter, was sie heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und zitterte am ganzen Körper.'' „Dein Sohn stellt sich schützend vor dich und du sagst nichts. Meine Männer hätten mit deinem Sohn kurzen Prozess machen können und du sagst nichts. Ich hätte deinem Sohn sein mickriges Küchenmesser abnehmen und ihn aufschlitzen können und du sagst nichts.“ ''Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie vielleicht darüber nachdachte. ''„Wir werden jetzt dieses Haus verlassen, nehmen deinen Sohn mit und du wirst weiterhin nichts sagen.“ ''Er beugte sich nun noch weiter vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sodass Jack es nicht hören konnte: ''„Ansonsten vergesse ich meine guten Manieren und lasse meine Männer sehr viel Spaß mit dir haben. Oh und wie sie Spaß haben werden, du kleine heuchlerische Hure.“ Marguerites Augen weiteten sich nun, als der Kapitän sich wieder erhob und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Rücken und nahm ihn mit sich, wie er es sagte. Nur einmal noch, drehte Jack sich zu seiner Mutter um, welche immer noch auf dem Boden saß und zitterte. Die Hände hatte sie auf ihren Mund gepresst und Tränen liefen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen und Hände. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff stellte der Kapitän sich vor, es handelte sich um Amaro Varvakis, einen berüchtigten Piratenkapitän, der mit einem Kopfgeld von 32.300 Dublonen zu den meistgesuchten zählte. Das wusste Jack aus den Geschichten, die sein Vater erzählte. Es gab nur wenige Piraten, die ein Kopfgeld von über 30.000 Dublonen hatten. Als Jack sich vorstellte, kam Varvakis sein Name sehr bekannt vor und als er erfuhr, dass Admiral Fengal Barnes sein Vater war, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die nächsten Jahre bildete Varvakis Jack höchstpersönlich aus und es baute sich eine enge Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen den Beiden auf. Jack wurde später zum Vize-Kapitän und Quartiermeister der End of Dawn, dem Schiff von Varvakis. Trotz seines jungen Alters wurde er schnell von der Crew akzeptiert und respektiert, auch wenn sie ihn anfänglich oft piesackten. Als er aber im Alter von 11 Jahren dabei half ein Schiff des Commonwealth zu entern und die Fracht zu erbeuten, wurde in der Nacht darauf eine große Party auf der End of Dawn gefeiert und Jack bekam ein hochwertiges Schwert von Varvakis geschenkt, welches er bis an sein Lebensende benutzte. Sein zweites Schwert erbeutete er sich später selbst bei einem Raubzug. Auch war er es allein, der sich das Kämpfen mit zwei Schwertern beibrachte und täglich übte, um seine Kampftechnik zu perfektionieren, auch als er schon berühmt-berüchtigt für seinen Zwei-Schwerter-Stil war. Sogar als er Mary darin trainierte, übte er selbst jeden Tag, um noch besser zu werden. Bevor Mary aber zur Crew stieß, befehligte Jack im Alter von 17 Jahren sein eigenes Schiff, welches die Crew geentert hatte, unter der Flagge Varvakis'. Die beiden Schiffe gerieten in einen heftigen Sturm und wurden getrennt. Unglücklicherweise zerschellte das Schiff von Jack und er wurde an den Strand gespült, in dessen Nähe sich ein Militärstützpunkt des Commonwealth befand. Er wurde gefangen genommen und saß etliche Wochen im Gefängnis, bis sich die Regierung dazu entschied ihn öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen. Im Gefängnis bekam Jack unverhofften Besuch von seinem Vater. Der Admiral kam in seine Zelle und schaute zuerst nur von oben herab auf seinen Sohn, ehe er ihn am Kragen packte, hochhob und gegen die Gefängniswand donnerte. Sein Vater war noch genauso stark, wie in seiner Erinnerung. „Du nichtsnutziges Arschloch bist noch erbärmlicher, als ich dachte. Ein Pirat!“ ''Er lachte spöttisch. „Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest dem Commonwealth entkommen? Mir entkommen?! Du bist zu dumm, um ein Schiff zu steuern!“ Er beschimpfte ihn ohne Unterlass, erzählte ihm sogar, dass seine Mutter sich das Leben genommen hatte, nachdem er fort war, doch all das ließ ihn kalt. Erst als er Varvakis erwähnte, stieg Wut in ihm auf. ''„Varvakis ist selbst als Pirat ein noch besserer Mensch, als du. Anders als du versteht er was von Ehre. Wärst du Mutter ein besserer Ehemann gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht das Leben genommen. Du bist nichts weiter, als ein jämmerlicher Versager, der mit seinem Leben nicht klarkommt-“ ''Bevor Jack weiter reden konnte, warf Fengal ihn zu Boden und trat auf ihn ein. ''„Du denkst wohl, nur weil dieser Varvakis dich mitgenommen hat, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Du bist Nichts! Nichts!“ Nachdem er seinen Sohn weitere Minuten verprügelte und beschimpfte, verließ er die Zelle wieder und schmiss die Gefängnistür hinter sich zu. Die Hinrichtung Jacks sollte als Abschreckung für die Bevölkerung dienen, aber auch als Lockmittel, denn die Regierung hoffte, Varvakis so endlich schnappen zu können, da sie sich sicher waren, dass er versuchen würde ihn zu retten. Mit einem Schiff sollte Jack nach Velan transportiert werden, wo die Hinrichtung auf dem Marktplatz vollzogen werden sollte. Varvakis, der gute Kontakte im Gefängnis und natürlich auf hoher See hatte, wollte es natürlich nicht zulassen, dass sein vermeintlicher Sohn gehängt werden sollte. Er mobilisierte eine große Streitmacht, indem er vielen befreundeten oder auch neutralen Piratenkapitänen eine große Menge Geld versprach. Es entbrannte ein großer Kampf auf See, bei welchem viele Schiffe seitens der Piraten und der Regierung versenkt wurden. Admiral Fengal Barnes höchstpersönlich überschiffte Jack und gab bis zum letzten Moment nicht auf. Selbst als die Überlebenden der Regierungsschiffe einsehen mussten, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten, kämpfte er weiter. Erst als er schwer verletzt wurde und kaum noch stehen konnte, wurde er von seinen Männern zurückgezogen und sie flüchteten. Varvakis und die anderen Piraten ließen sie, da sie auch keine weiteren Verluste riskieren wollten. Außerdem hatten sie das, weshalb sie gekommen waren. Jack Barnes, welcher übel zugerichtet aussah, betrat das Deck der End of Dawn und die Mannschaft jubelte. Varvakis ging zu seinem Sprössling und legte seine Hand an dessen Hinterkopf und sah ihn an. „War er das?“, fragte er ihn und Jack nickte nur. Varvakis Blick richtete sich in die Ferne, dorthin wo die Schiffe des Commonwealth verschwunden waren. „Ich hätte ihn töten sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.“ ''Ernst sah Jack ihn an. „Nein. Ich will ihn töten.“'' Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte die Crew damit ihre Schätze wieder aufzustocken, da nahezu alles für die Rettung von Jack draufging. Denn Varvakis hält seine Versprechen und bezahlte die Piraten, die ihm dabei halfen ihn zu retten. Im Alter von 19 Jahren lernte Jack Mary kennen. Die damals 16-jährige scheute sich nicht ihn zu fragen, ob sie in seiner Crew anheuern konnte, nachdem er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie ihn bestehlen wollte. Er stellte sie Varvakis vor, welcher sich ihre Geschichte anhörte und dann zustimmte, sie aufzunehmen. Jack erkannte, dass sie talentiert im Schwertkampf war, aber sie ihr Potenzial nicht vollends ausschöpfte. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich dazu, sie zu trainieren. Erst mit einem Schwert, dann mit zweien. Die Zeit, die sie Beide zusammen verbrachten und auch die Tatsache, dass sie eine zum Teil ähnliche Vergangenheit hatten, verband sie und sie verliebten sich ineinander. Jack, der sich durch die vielen Raubzüge und Überfälle schon einen Namen gemacht hatte und sich aufgrund seiner schnellen und blutrünstigen Zwei-Schwerter-Technik den Titel The Bloody Devil geben ließ, hatte nun in Mary eine hervorragende Kameradin gefunden. Zusammen waren sie ein nahezu unschlagbares Team, welches bald als The Bloody Duo betitelt wurde. Jack hatte schon vor Mary andere Frauen, doch erst bei ihr fühlte er, dass sie genau hier hin, auf die End of Dawn, zu seiner Familie und an seine Seite gehörte. Sein Leben fand ein viel zu frühes Ende, als sie am Morgen wie so oft eine Küstenstadt, in diesem Fall Lamí, überfielen. Unwissend darüber, dass sich zu der Zeit mehrere Regierungsleute und ein Piratenjäger in der Stadt befanden. Es entbrannte ein Kampf, in welchem der mittlerweile schwer verletzte Varvakis von dem Piratenjäger in die Enge getrieben wurde. Jack stellte sich ihm in den Weg, auch wenn Varvakis ihm zurief, dass er verschwinden solle. Der Vize-Kapitän wies die Crew an, ihren Kapitän von hier fort auf's Schiff zu schaffen und obwohl jener sich wehrte, befolgte die Mannschaft den Befehl. Jack warf einen kurzen Blick zu Mary, welche mit den Regierungsleuten zu tun hatte und wies den Rest der Crew an, ihr zu helfen. Im nächsten Moment, musste er einem Angriff seines Feindes ausweichen. Der Kampf dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gegner unendliche Ausdauer besaß. Er selbst konnte nicht mehr und er wusste, dass er wohl nicht lebend aus dem Kampf rauskommen würde. Hektisch warf er einen Blick zu den Anderen, welche noch immer gegen Regierungsmänner kämpften. Sein Blick kreuzte sich mit einem seiner Männer und er deutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich auf's Schiff zurückzuziehen. Kurz zögerte der Mann, sorgte dann aber dafür. Nur Mary wehrte sich. Jack musste sich nun weiter auf den Kampf konzentrieren, hatte aber kaum noch mehr Kraft um auszuweichen und so geschah es, dass sein Gegenüber ihm in die Beine schlug und er zu Boden ging. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, was ihm schwer fiel. Sein Feind zog nun seine Schusswaffe und lud sie nach. Jack, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, schaute Richtung Mary und der Crew und sah, wie sie sich wehrte, um zu ihm zu kommen. Es waren mehrere Männer nötig, sie zurückzuhalten. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er machte mit seinen Fingern ein Zeichen, was nur sie verstand. Keine Sekunde später hörte er einen Schuss und spürte einen durchdringenden Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper. Nur noch verschwommen sah er nun seine Crew, denen es immer schwerer fiel, Mary zurückzuhalten. Ein nächster Schuss ertönte und er ging wieder auf die Knie. Sein Blick wanderte nun zur End of Dawn und obwohl er wohl dem Tode nah war, war er glücklich, da er es sich nie erträumt hätte, so ein unglaubliches Leben in Freiheit zu führen, mit einer richtigen Familie. Er hatte Mary mal gesagt, dass er für Varvakis sterben würde, wenn es nötig wäre, da er es war, der ihm diese Familie schenkte, da er sein wahrer Vater war. Bei der nächsten Kugel, welche er in seinem Körper spürte, fiel er zur Seite. Die Stimmen der Crew und von Mary verstummten, ebenso wie die Geräusche der Vögel und der Wellen, welche im schwarzen Nichts verschwanden.Category:Charaktere Category:Nebencharaktere Category:Piraten